The Long Straw
by this-0ne-thing-with-ice-cubes
Summary: TIVA. Bit more adventurous than before. Maybe a one shot? Tony and Ziva weren't intending to share a tent but one thing leads to another. Tiva been together for a couple of months at this stage. Please review so i know weather to carry on/if you like/dislike. Sorry for all the mistakes :)
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs threw another log on the fire as he sat down with the rest of the team. The team were all shattered after tracking the movements of a suspected killer and his hostage through the forest. It had been a hot day and after walking for nine straight hours they had decided to set up camp. There were five of them in total; Gibbs, Ziva, Tony McGee and the park keeper James. James navigated the forest like the back of his hand and was a key member to the team. The temperature had plummeted since the sun had disappeared and they huddled around the fire preserving warmth.

Three tiny tents had been set up in close proximity, each one barely big enough for two people. "I guess I pulled the long straw" Ziva said laughing to herself, pleased to be the only one not having to share a tent.

"I guess technically that makes sense…" Tony started but decided not to argue with Ziva. He looked to her, her face lit up by the soft glow of the fire. She looked amazing, only his Ziva could rock the 'sweaty work out look'. It was driving him crazy not being able to touch her, he could see her shivering and all he could do was throw a small blanket around her. She smiled and wrapped it around her shoulders. There was nothing she wanted to do more than nuzzle up to him, wrap his arms around her and fall asleep in front of the fire but she knew it wasn't possible with Gibbs there so for the moment she settled for the blanket.

"We got a long day tomorrow. Not too late tonight" Gibbs said in his usual fatherly fashion as he departed to his tent joining James who had the sense to go to sleep before Gibbs started snoring. McGee shortly followed him leaving Ziva and Tony alone by the fire. Without saying a word they automatically shuffled closer together and Tony took her under his arm so she was resting on his chest.

"Someone might see…" He whispered. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers together underneath the blanket. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. He felt Ziva's breathing become heavier and slower as she relaxed. "Hey Ziva don't fall asleep on me" he said squeezing her under his arm.

"I am fine Tony" Ziva muttered, obviously half asleep. She could hear his heartbeat against her face as she rested on his chest. Despite being in the middle of a forest, miles away from any civilisation she felt safer than ever. "Come on sweet cheeks, let's get you inside" He picked her up, she felt weightless in his arms. Ziva smiled as he nearly tripped over a log they had been using as a seat. With trouble he managed to unzip the tiny tent and get her inside. He lay her down and admired how her curly hair fell over her face. She looked into his eyes, she didn't even have to ask him to stay, he couldn't bring himself to leave so he lay down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. Ziva pulled herself as close to him as possible and ran her soft lips along his neck as her hand worked its way under his t-shirt. Tony moaned as he could feel the temperature rising. They both giggled, knowing what they were doing was wrong. Tony couldn't resist any longer and allowed his lips to meet hers. In one swift movement she slid on top of him without breaking the kiss. Ziva whispered something in his ear. He let out another soft moan so she placed her lips on his to silence him. There was a snapping noise outside reminding the pair that they were not alone, with that they quietened down. They decided it was probably best not to go any further especially with only a few inches on material between them and the next tent. Legs and arms interlocked they slowly drifted off. They would deal with the team's questions the next day if they had to.


	2. Chapter 2

_FINISHED ALL MY EXAMS…GO ME. So yeah. More Tiva fluff. Please review because I have no idea if it's good or bad and I don't want to write stuff no one wants to read! Sorry this one's short, I can update quicker now if you want updates __ Have a lovely day!_

Ziva slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering against Tony's skin. He felt her stirring against his body and pulled her closer. Outside the tent they could hear someone walking around beginning to pack up the team's kit.

"Sleep well?" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear bringing his face down so their noses were practically touching.

"mmmhhmm" She mumbled closing her eyes again, not wanting to separate herself from her partner. She nuzzled his nose with hers. Their legs were still intertwined as he untangled her fingers from his, brushing Zivas hair away from her face. He closed his eyes and felt her soft breathing against cheeks. They had both drifted off again when Tony was woken by the sound of the tent zip undoing.

"Pssst Ziva" McGee whispered as he undid the tent door, "PSST I think Tony's missing he didn't…" He trailed off as he stuck his rather large head through the flap door. McGee had thought that Tony was in trouble as he hadn't returned to his tent the previous night, so was surprised to see Tony and Ziva cuddled up together in the little tent.

"MCGEE" Tony hissed throwing his t-shirt towards McGee's rather embarrassed looking face, waking Ziva up in the process. McGee had known Tony and Ziva were close but had no idea that they were that close. "Ton…I…sorry…I tought..err.." Rather awkwardly McGee backed out of the tent door letting the light flood in. Tony instantly sat up as Ziva groaned, shielding her face from the light.

"Tony…" Ziva said sitting up too, scowling towards the partially open tent door.

"I know..I'll talk to him" Tony said grabbing his t-shirt and slipping it over his head. At least it was Mcgee and not Gibbs that had walked in on them. He hadn't fully thought through the repercussions of waking up with Ziva when he had accompanied her to her tent the previous night. There was no point lying to McGee anymore. Secretly he was excited to tell someone, he'd spent so much time lying to himself about his feelings towards her that he didn't want to keep it bottled up much longer.

"What are you going to say?" Ziva said grabbing a fresh set of clothes from her bag. Tony finished changing and slid out of the tent. "The truth?" He replied before disappearing into the forest after Mcgee.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your support! I've written the next two chapters as it was originally one longer chapter but I decided the second bit needed some tweaking so ill post it in about half an hour? The review mean so much and are so encouraging so thanks a billion!

Tony could see McGee's figure pacing around in circles in the forest ahead of him, he could tell he felt bad for stumbling in on his co-workers asleep together. Tony sighed as he approached his friend, he hadn't wanted to have to explain himself like this, he'd wanted to tell McGee straight away but he knew that McGee would tell Abby and Abby in turn would let it slip to Gibbs. He wasn't ready to jeopardize his career and relationship like that just yet. McGee looked up as he saw Tony.

"Tony…I'm sorry I thought you were in trouble because you didn't come in last night and I panicked and I wouldn't have come in and I'm sorry …" He had said it so quickly that Tony had barely processed it.

"Tim it's fine, I should have told you…I wanted to tell you… but you know how Gibbs feels about that sort of thing" McGee nodded letting out an obvious sigh of relief "Rule 12 and all" he muttered looking at the ground. The rule that almost ruined everything.

"I'm happy for both of you" He smiled "How long has it been official?" he asked trying to take Tony's mind off the fact that Gibbs was probably going to kill him.

"Nearly three months now" DiNozzo couldn't help grinning to himself stupidly. "Technically we weren't co-workers when we first …" He stopped himself, sure that McGee didn't want all the details. McGee laughed, he was glad that it hadn't made their friendship awkward.

"MCGEE, DINOZZO" The pair turned quickly on the spot to see Gibbs standing in the clearing by the now extinguished fire. "We haven't got all day LETS GO!" He barked. Nearly all the tents had now been packed up. McGee sighed as they walked back to the rest of the team.

"Hey Tim…thank you" Tony was grateful that his co-worker was there for him, he knew he could trust him.

"Anytime" McGee smiled. He was so happy for Tony, he'd known him longer than anyone and he deserved to be happy. He noticed Ziva and Tony exchanging reassuring looks as they drew closer, instantly going to her assistance to help her take down her tent. They had a long day ahead of them and they all knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

The team were barely halfway through the days walk when it began to rain. James, who knew the park and its weather better than anyone else instructed them to put the tents up as it would only get worse. He was right. Half an hour after the rain had started it had turned torrential. Ziva and Tony were sheltered under the first tent which they had tactically placed a little further away from the rest. The rain was clattering down so loudly that they could barely hear themselves think that'll own talk. It was clear they wouldn't bet getting very far today.

"The murderer could be getting further away as we speak" Ziva sighed impatiently. Tony looked up from fiddling with an old mp3 player he had found in his hiking jacket, he knew she hated waiting. Especially when there was a life hanging in the balance. There was nothing the team could do, it would be dangerous for them all to continue walking in the fast changing weather conditions.

"Come on.." Tony said grabbing Zivas hand. "Let's do something spontaneous" he grinned. He unzipped the tent door and pulled Ziva out through it before closing it behind him. She had little time to process what he was doing until it was too late and they were both standing in the rain.

"This was not what I thought you had in mind" Ziva scowled, now soaking wet. Tony smiled and grabbed her other hand.

"Come on sweat cheeks..." Before she had anytime to complain he spun her around and began to dance. She couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. They were stood in the middle of a forest, in the middle of a storm, _dancing. _It was similar to the dance they had done in berlin but this time more upbeat, Tony had added in a few skips and twirls but Ziva was still as lost in his eyes as the first time. The water continued to pour down but now they were both past caring. They placed their foreheads together and grinned massively. Ziva could hear Tony humming the 'I'm singing in the rain' song as he twirled her around. He wiped the rain from around her eyes with his thumb.

Ziva lifted her lips to Tony's and planted a quick kiss, their clothes were now soaked through and sticking to them. "I love you Tony" she whispered. It was the first time those three little words had escaped her mouth and they surprised even her. Tony froze temporarily, had she really said that or was the rain turning him crazy? "I love you" She said a little louder. Almost confirming to herself more than her partner. He had definitely heard it that time. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up , pinning her back against the nearest tree, her long legs wrapped around his.

"I love you too Ziva David" he pressed his body against hers, kissing her passionately. There was a role of thunder overhead as Ziva slowly pressed her lips into Tony's neck, breathing in his musky scent. Her hands ran over his back and neck exploring every inch of him. The risk of having Gibbs and the rest of the team less than fifty metres away only added to the excitement. The first fork of lightning illuminated the forest around them.

"Lets get out of these wet clothes" Tony grinned mischievously. Ziva knew exactly what he meant, leading her partner into their tent, thankful that the rain would drown out any noises giving away their secret relationship to the rest of the team.


End file.
